Malleus Maleficarum
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Takes place after last episode of WHR. A new replacement. A new, stronger kind of witch. And a new entity kidnapping the original witches. What's going on and what does it have to do with Robin, Amon, and the new, blind craft-user who calls herself Sybil
1. Requiem

_"Throughout the centuries witchcraft was universally held to be a dark and horrible reality; it was an ever-present, fearfully ominous menace, a thing most active, most perilous, most powerful and true."_

_-Are humans truly the ones meant to be dominant?_

**Malleus Maleficarum - Chapter 1**

The gatekeeper looked up from the newspaper as a taxi rolled to a stop infront of the building a black clad leg emerged from behind the door. There was the quiet purr of muffled voices and then a black-coated figure stood up from the vehicle, passing a handful of bills through the window and bowed slightly then shut the door. He jumped; swallowing hard in surprise as the figure turned and moved towards him and he realized it was a girl.

Black loafers clipped quietly against the sidewalk as she moved, long black stockinged legs eating up the distance. Her tights led up to a dark skirt with a white blouse tucked into it, almost as pale as her sallow completion, one that almost made her appear sick and contrasted dramatically with the short, pixie cut black locks that strayed over her forehead. Most surprising of all however was the long length of cloth wound multiple times around her eyes shielding them and blinding her. But she moved easily, naturally, and without any aid at all. Right towards him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Miss."

"It's alright." Her voice was soft, with the faintest undertone of an accent, language slightly flawed. "I'm expected."

"Your name?" He questioned quizzically. Maybe she had the wrong building.

"Sybil." She smiled again when he blinked in shock, almost as if she could see him. "It's alright. I'll just go up."

"Um.... do you need-"

"I've got it." She replied, moving past him towards the elevator and the doors closed behind her with a quiet ping too gentle to be real.

"Sneaking out again Doujima?" Haruto asked, turning in his seat to look at her as she moved past, lacing his fingers behind his head in a lazy parody of a stretch.

Doujima flashed him her angel's smile "Actually I'm going out to pick up some lunch. Don't tell the chief though." Winking and pressing a finger to her lips in a playful manner then turned away again.

"You really shouldn't be running out alone."

"Yea, yea. I know." She said back over her shoulder, tossing a hand into the air dismissively.

She flicked her wrist then dropped her arms to press the button for the elevator but before her fingertip could brush the button the doors slid open. A dark figure inside moved towards her, gasped and then in a motion quick as a flash, shifted, turning to the side and slid past her, ending up behind Doujima completely. She blinked in surprise, hand still extended towards the elevator button. She saw the figure dip a bow out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Paying attention? Doujima's eyes flickered over the bandage around the girl's eyes. "Who...who are you?"

"My names Sybil. From STN-E." The girl replied easily.

"STN-A?"

"I'm your replacement." She prompted. "I was transferred here from America."

"America?" Doujima repeated then smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Gee. The chief's sure going to get a kick out of this one. Come on in." Lacing her arm through the girl's. "So you were born in America?"

The girl's lips turned up in the slightest smile of amusement and she shook her head. "No. England. But I lived there since I was a child."

"Ah. And what's with the bandages." She questioned with her usual lack of "

"Doujima!" Kosaka's voice cracked like a whip, snapping Doujima's mouth shut on the question she would have asked. "What are you doing? Who's this?"

Doujima smiled sweetly, pushing the girl forward with on hand and gesturing to her with the other as if she were a prize horse. "Just greeting our new inmate chief."

The girl bowed again. "Charmed."

"You." She straightened to meet a finger pointed at her in shock. "You're the replacement."

"Sybil of STN-A."

"How...how old are you?"

The girl's head tipped to the side the slightest bit. "Is that really relevant sir?"

Kosaka sighed. "I suppose not. I'll be in my office if any one needs me. Doujima." She saluted teasingly. "You're responsible for her."

"I live to serve chief." Grinning when he slammed his door then turned to look at the girl. "I suppose we should introduce you to the rest of the ghost busters then?"

"You have a very nice relationship."

"Wha-?"

"You and Mr. Shintarou. It's very nice."

"Yea well. I'm just lovable is all. Come one. By the way." She added, leaning in curiously. "How can you see through those things? The bandages on your eyes I mean. They look pretty thick."

"I can't. This way correct?" This last part added as she stepped past Doujima towards the main room again.

Doujima turned to blink at her retreating back and nodded. "Um...yeah." Then moved to catch up with the strange girl. Things hadn't been this weird at STN-J since Robin.

What dead things would be stirred up this time?


	2. Missing Addicts

_"Some may consider these mysteries and cantrips and invocations, these sabbats and rendezvous, to have been merest mummery and pantomime, but there is no question that the psychological effect was incalculable, and harmful in the highest degree."_

_-Perhaps the darkness in the minds of the "pure" is more dangerous then the darkness in the hearts of the "evil"_

**Malleus Maleficarum - Chapter 2**

"Doujima." Michael said without looking up from the computer as she walked towards him. "I thought Haruto said you were sneaking out for snacks."

"Yea. But I found a lost puppy on the way and it followed me home." She smiled, dropping into a chair near his. "What's up?"

"That's just the problem. Nothing. Not a thing stirring at all. Same as lately." He stopped his incessant typing, the soft, comforting click of the keys cutting up as he straightened and glanced back at Sybil after catching her reflection in the monitor screen. "Whose that?"

Doujima looked up at Sybil who was still standing, hand clasped infront of her. "Oh yea. The Replacement. Come on and sit down. Have a seat."

Michael shot her a disapproving look after his gaze jumped from her covered eyes then away. "Doujima! That's really mean of you. Here. There chairs are-"

"I'm fine." The girl responded walking over to take the chair just behind Doujima's. "Thank you."

"Ah...sure." He stared at her a moment longer then shook his head. "Oh sorry. I'm Michael Lee."

"Sybil. You work?"

Her grinned. "Hacking."

She nodded as if it were a common thing "I see." There was a beat of silence and a smile blossomed at the corners of her lips. "Not literally of course."

"Is that a joke you make often?" Doujima teased lightly, poking her in the shoulder with a finger.

"Doujima!"

"It's alright." Sybil reassured, laughter lacing her voice. She went on talking then as Michael sighed. "When we came in. You said something about nothing stirring?"

"Well since you're the new recruit you ought to know." He said, swinging his chair back around to face the computer screen. "There hasn't been one sign of a witch in weeks. It's real strange. I don't even know why we were sent a replacement. No offense, it's just so quiet."

She shook her head, dismissing his apology then questioned. "It's the same in the U.S. as well. In the New York areas anyway. There's been nothing at all?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing. We usually keep tabs on all the witches or their descendants but either they haven't been doing anything or..."

"Yea. Or?" It was Doujima who prompted him this time.

"Or they just aren't there." He finished.

"They're what!?" Doujima pushed up from where she'd draped herself over the back of the seat. "I don't remember hearing about this."

"It was probably one of the times you snuck out." Michael countered.

Doujima sighed and leaned back again. "Whatever."

"So it's going on here too." Sybil murmured softly.

"What is?" Michael and Doujima chorused.

"There's a growing suspicious that...someone has been kidnapping witches."

"Kidnapping them!" Doujima ran a hand through her hair "Well this is great."

"Not just witches either. SEEDS as well. We don't know why or for what. That's why I was sent here. To see if there was anything I could find in Japan."

"So you're here to steal our prey huh." Doujima commented, rocking from side to side in her chair.

Sibyl's lips tipped into that tiny smile again. "It's a bit like placing a mouse trap with bear ones."

Doujima smirked. "Or a blind seeing cat wit tigers?"

"Doujima!!" Michael's voice louder and more disapproved then before.

Doujima shrugged, lifting her hands innocently. "Forget I said anything." She stood, making a great show of stretching and yawning then turned and started walking away. "Well. I'll see you later then."

Michael turned to look at her. "Where are you going?"

She glances back, "Well if what you both is true and someone is kidnapping witches then there's no point in hanging around here now is there." She turned away again "Later."

Michael sighed again. "Gee, she's useless." He looked over at Sibyl who had her head turned towards the window as if she could actually see out it, face tipped upwards so rays of fading light played of the pitch of her hair and deepened the shadows across her face. "So." She turned her face towards him at the word. "Is there anything in particular that we're meant to do?"

She smiled gently. "Find the witch-napper."


End file.
